


Музыкальный фестиваль

by ALINRAN, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019





	Музыкальный фестиваль

Дамы и господа, ежегодно Издательский дом «Омегаверс-пресс» выпускает дайджест событий сезона, которые стоит посетить. Начнем с музыкальных праздников. И первым мы посоветуем городской фестиваль современной корейской музыки. 

К-поп, как его зовет современная молодежь, представляют десятки модных музыкальных коллективов, один краше другого. Предлагаем подробно остановиться на работах таких команд, как EXO, BTS, Seventeen и др. Послушайте их работы, а еще лучше — посмотрите презентационное видео фестиваля. 

Название — @Sugar@ (сладость), хотя мы скорее переведем его как «лакомство». Видео — это основной концепт феста. Пожалуй, для тех, кто слишком занят, чтобы сразу же его посмотреть, мы его проанализируем.

С первых же кадров мы видим модные кэнди и айс-крим бары, а также корейскую молодежь, которая лакомится деликатесами. Следом нам показывают красивую и «сладкую» жизнь молодого денди; роскошные женщины-альфы в дорогих нарядах словно обещают райское блаженство наивным омежкам, а те, танцуя, явно стремятся произвести на них впечатление. И мы их понимаем. 

Самые разнообразные танцевальные коллективы омежек действительно восторгают и дают почувствовать их азарт и молодость, а приятная мелодия радует слух в этой «сладкой» игре. И если вы яркий, состоявшийся альфа, вам определенно понравится то, что вы увидите и услышите; если вы омега или бета – фестиваль восхитит вас не меньше. Этим он и уникален – фест доступен абсолютно для всех. Вам однозначно достанется с лихвой «булочек с корицей». Приходите на музыкальный фестиваль современной корейской популярной музыки и наслаждайтесь сладким бризом летнего веселья.


End file.
